


A kept man

by LdyBastet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-22
Updated: 2008-07-22
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: It's after the war in an AU land. Lucius has been shopping and gives Remus a gift.





	A kept man

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Written for UnderLucius. She requested Lucius and Remus, sarcasm and wit. I'm not sure I managed the wit and snark, but I tried.
> 
>  
> 
>  

**A kept man**

The door swung open and Lucius entered the room. He placed his cane on the table, together with a wrapped parcel, then took off his coat and threw it over the back of a chair.

"Ah, Lupin. You're awake. Good." He almost purred the last word as he moved over to the bed where Remus Lupin was lying.

"Well, with the way you throw the door open, it's rather difficult to sleep, you know."

"So, have you been sleeping the whole time I was out?" Lucius bent down and gave Remus a light kiss on the lips.

"I could have been cleaning, but that house elf always does that before I have a chance to even start."

"Feeling domestic today, Lupin?" Lucius smirked and fetched the package from the table and then sat down on the bed.

"It would give me something to do..."

"You have something to do." Lucius arched an eyebrow. "You're here for my pleasure. Being a kept... man... doesn't agree with you anymore?"

Remus blushed.

"So... you've been shopping? How was London?" He changed the subject.

"London was busy. Business as usual in Diagon Alley; it's like the war never happened."

"I'm glad you did well out of it, Lucius."

"Oh, I'm sure you are, because otherwise you would lead quite a different life. No more luxury items, no more delicacies on the table... no sex with me." Lucius smirked again and unwrapped the parcel. "And to reply to your other question, yes, I have been shopping. I bought a gift for you."

"For me?"

"Yes, you've seemed out of sorts lately. Depressed, brooding... perhaps contemplating your life, hm?"

"Well, yes. I've been wondering how things would be..."

"Outside this relationship?" Lucius interrupted him. "Lupin, you are tired of me!" His voice held a surprised amusement.

"No! Not tired of you, nothing like that." Remus looked a little alarmed. "I like it here, really."

"Hmm. Anyway, I bought these for you." Lucius held up a pair of manacles connected by a short, but sturdy-looking chain. Remus looked at them and swallowed. "Finest steel, unbreakable, of course... and on the inside the cuffs are coated with a layer of pure silver."

Remus suddenly looked down at his hands, head bowed, shoulders slumping, and the air of confidence was gone. "I'm happy with the ones I have, Lucius," he whispered and moved his fettered hands, chains clinking slightly.


End file.
